Let the flames begin
by Blue March
Summary: Nadie quedó libre, o al menos, eso pensaban...En las ruinas de un pequeño pueblo casi en la frontera de la región, se refugiaba un grupo de personas; los rebeldes.  SxM, B*SxT, Stein/Spirit  ligerísimo .   Let the flames begin, by Paramore  título
1. Caos

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo. **

_Hallo~. Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo fic. Esta vez lo intentaré alargar e_é. Esta idea surgió escuchando una canción de Arch Of Hell (Rise To The Victory). Aviso, hay varias parejas mezcladas en este fic, pero de momento pondré a Soul & a Maka como personajes principales cuando lo publique. Pero las parejas que habrá son: Stein/Spirit (ligerísimo, seguramente), Black*Star/Tsubaki, Soul/Maka (seguramente piense algunas más sobre la marcha). Bueno, pues entonces, aquí os lo dejo~._

_

* * *

_

La era demoníaca había comenzado. El cielo había adquirido un color carmesí, cual sangre, y los demonios lo sobrevolaban entonando hechizos de nigromancia. Destruyeron cientos de pueblos y asesinaron a millones de personas sin piedad. La capital de la región, lo único que les quedaba, fue tomada por ellos. La reina sucumbió ante los privilegios que le ofrecían y traicionó a su gente. Los supervivientes fueron esclavizados por los nigromantes, y las brujas se encargaron de ser las nuevas reinas y condesas. Nadie quedó libre, o al menos, eso pensaban...En las ruinas de un pequeño pueblo casi en la frontera de la región, se refugiaba un grupo de personas; los rebeldes.

_**01. Caos**_

Los rebeldes se ocultaban en aquellas ruinas, en las casas derruídas. Y se entrenaban al límite para poder luchar contra el enemigo, por muy poderoso que fuera. Entre ellos, había algún que otro mago, incluso. Pero, por desgracia, la mayoría era guerreros, y apenas podían luchar contra los demonios, que les superaban en tamaño considerablemente. Muchos habían abandonado a causa del temor y la presión de la situación, pero otros se esforzaban hasta caer exhaustos. Y no solo eso, no todos eran adultos en condiciones de luchar; había un gran grupo de niños y jóvenes, e incluso ancianos. Eran bastantes, pero no todos tenían las mismas capacidades para enfrentarse a una fuerza tan grande como la de la oscuridad que reinaba en la capital.

-...ka. ¡Maka, responde! -la joven reaccionó a la voz que le llamaba y giró la cabeza, interrogante.

-Ah, perdona, Soul...-se disculpó- Estaba pensando.

La muchacha miró con sus ojos verdes a el joven de pelo blanco alborotado que la observaba.

-Maka, no me digas que aun sigues pensando en eso. -Suspiró exasperado- Déjalo estar, maldita sea. No podías ir con tu madre, o ¿acaso vas a luchar con ese cuerpecito que tienes?

Maka lo fulminó con la mirada y acto seguido lo ignoró.

-Lo sé...pero aun así, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy entre los rebeldes pero, ¿no puedo luchar? -frunció el ceño y soltó una risa irónica- ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

Soul cerró los ojos y sonrió, otro suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Lo sé -dijo, simplemente-, esto no es nada _cool_...

La joven se levantó y chasqueó la lengua. Alzó la vista y contempló con rabia el color carmesí que se extendía a lo largo, añorando el hermoso cielo azul de antaño. Apretó los puños y se preguntó si su madre estaría en ese mismo instante luchando con ferocidad contra algún nigromante, bruja o algo por el estilo. En el fondo, ella también deseaba pelear. Apretó los dientes; antes de conseguir escapar junto a Soul, un demonio le arrebató la vida a su mejor amigo delante de sus ojos; Chrona. Desde entonces, no había podido pegar ojo, recordando la escena. Soul tampoco salió ileso de allí, su familia murió completamente aplastada bajo los escombros de una casa, a causa de el estúpido hechizo de un nigromante. Realmente, aquel día, había sido un caos total. Maka suspiró e intentó alejar esos malos pensamientos de su mente, para dejarla en blanco. Con un leve gesto indicó a Soul que le siguiera al comedor, era mediodía y tenían que comer algo si querían seguir con el entrenamiento. El chico le respondió con un gruñido y una sonrisa, y echó a andar tras ella.

Lo llamaban "comedor" pero realmente, era el vestíbulo de una iglesia, que por suerte, era lo bastante grande como para que cabieran casi todos los miembros de los rebeldes. El techo estaba medio derruído y entraba una débil luz por los huecos que daban al exterior. Las estatuíllas católicas del fondo carecían de cabeza, quizá, simple diversión de los demonios el dejarlas así. Los más fornidos ayudaron a construír mesas y sillas algo maltrechas con los recursos que encontraron, para así poder comer con normalidad. Maka se sentó en una de ellas, junto a Soul. En frente a ellos, había dos jóvenes más: Tsubaki y Black Star. Black Star, un chico egocéntrico y fiel a sí mismo. Era capaz de tergiversar las palabras de cualquiera, y convertirlas en un halago dirigido a él. Era el hijo de un famoso asesino que fue consumido por la locura, hasta convertirtse en un demonio; un tatuaje en forma de estrella en su hombro derecho era la prueba de ello. A su lado, Tsubaki, una joven cooperativa y amable, que ayudaba a quien fuera, incluso aun sin saber de qué manera hacerlo. Era huérfana y había vivido con su hermano todo este tiempo, pero él la odiaba; ella había sido siempre la más querida por sus difuntos padres y él se había sentido discriminado, como un trozo de basura desechado. El día que los demonios arrasaron la ciudad, su hermano, Masamune, desapareció y ella se quedó totalmente sola ante el peligro. Todos habían perdido algo aquel día, era inevitable. Y ahora, sus corazones anhelaban vengarse con fiereza.

Los cuatro jóvenes conversaron alegres, con normalidad y vitalidad. Aprovecharon la comida al máximo, ya que sabían que ésta no les iba a durar para siempre si seguían refugiados allí mucho tiempo más. Nada más acabar la hora de la comida, todas las personas empezaron a moverse, para ocupara cada uno su trabajo. Ni una sola persona se tomaba su trabajo con calma y vagancia, el tiempo era oro y no se debía desperdiciar. Debían esbozar un plan de ataque cuanto antes, para poder retomar la capital y dejar en desventaja a su enemigo. Algunas personas ya habían salido en busca de demonios y demás, y no había regresado. ¿Cómo estaría la capital entonces? Ninguno de ellos podía saberlo, sólo podían esperar a que llegase el momento de luchar y la vieran con sus propios ojos, hasta entonces, lo único que podían tener era paciencia.

Un manto ígneo cubría la mitad de la capital, y dentro de la casa de las hermanas Thompson el aire comenzaba a ser demasiado denso como para poder respirarlo. Una joven con el rostro cubierto de hollín gritaba desperada mientras miraba a su hermana, tumbada sobre el suelo, maltrecha, como un muñeco sin vida.

-¡Patty, reacciona! -no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Joder, no me dejes sola, Patty! ¡Tu hermana Liz es una cobarde, no me dejes sola, maldita sea...!

Posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermana, y abrió los ojos como platos. No la notó respirar. Empezó a temblar de ira, miedo y tristeza, una masa de sentimientos incontrolables empezaron a brotar en su interior. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, y varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, humedeciéndolas. Resbalaron y se mezclaron con la sangre, formando un color extraño y turbio; una, dos, y tres gotas cayeron en el rostro de la, anteriormente, alegre Patty. Liz la estrechó entre sus brazos temblorosos por última vez. Sabía que tenía que huír de allí cuanto antes, pero no era capaz. Su cobardía y su tristeza se lo impedían. Contuvo la respiración y observó, con los ojos llorosos, a su hermana, inerte entre sus brazos. Un estruendo hizo que Liz se sobresaltara y la abrazara con más fuerza. Vio como varios trozos de madera carbonizados salían despedidos e impactaban contra la pared, rompiéndose bruscamente. La joven tragó saliva y giró la cabeza, dudosa. Tras ella había un chico alto y delgado, de un lacio pelo negro que le caía por delante de los tan extraños ojos que poseía; unos iris ámbar penetrantes que la hicieron estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies. Lo examinó con precaución e intentando pasar desapercibida; en su pelo había tres líneas blancas totalmente definidas. Bajó el rostro y escrutó con la mirada al chico. Éste se percató de su presencia y la miró, ceñudo. Liz se sobresaltó, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba una espada de apariencia bastante dañina. El joven se acercó y se agachó. Le tendió una mano y a Liz le castañetearon los dientes. No aguanto más, se desahogó lanzando un grito, aterrorizada. Tras ello, puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

_Blue March. ~_


	2. Lost

_~Perdón por tardar tantísimo! Es que he tenido muchos problemas para escribir después de las fiestas de Navidad y tal. Y aún me fuí una semana a Astún (Aragón) a esquiar, con el instituto, así que no he tenido apenas tiempo para hacer nada de esto U_u. Así que aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de **Let the flames begin**, y, obviamente, espero que os guste, gente ^^. Así que, a leer y a disfrutar! :3_

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo.**  
_

* * *

**02. Lost.**

Liz abrió los ojos con dificultad y se incorporó, sobresaltada. ¿Se había desmayado? Tragó saliva, y exploró con la mirada el lugar donde estaba. Estaba bastante oscuro y le costaba un poco ver, así que esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Al parecer, estaba en una casa de piedra, un tanto derruída. El suelo era de madera y tenía marcas de quemaduras y rayazos, posiblemente fueran los huellas que habían dejado los demonios al irrumpir allí. Los muebles estaban destrozados y las paredes tenían manchas de sangre y arañazos. Liz frunció el ceño y se preguntó si seguirían en la capital. De pronto, un pensamiento la golpeó sin piedad: Patty, su hermana. Su respiración se aceleró y la buscó con la mirada, se tranquilizó mínimamente cuando comprobó que la joven se encontraba a su lado, tumbada. Aun así, tragó saliva.

-Está viva.-Una voz masculina la hizo estremecerse- Tragó demasiado humo, solo eso.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su izquierda. Un chico de pelo azabache y penetrantes ojos ámbar suspiraba, exasperado. Liz no apartó la mirada de él ni por un segundo. Por una parte, se alegraba por su hermana, pero por la otra, se estaba muriendo de terror. No sabía si aquel chico colaboraba con los demonios, o no. Abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, el joven la interrumpió.

-Me llamo Death the Kid, pero llámame Kid. -Esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Ah...yo me llamo Liz Thompson. -dijo, con un nudo en la garganta- Y bueno, ella es mi hermana...Patty.

Liz observó a Kid, nerviosa. Una gota de sudor resbaló lentamente por su sien, y tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta. _Death the Kid_, había dicho. ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Súbitamente, la respuesta la vino a la cabeza y ésta le hizo abrir los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo demonios había podido olvidar ese nombre? Death the Kid, el famoso hijo del reina que les había traicionado. Se le conocía por su obsesiónpor la simetría, y por su gran habilidad para manejar las espadas. Liz observó como su enorme espada descansaba sobre el suelo y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron peligrosamente, ¿les habría traicionado él también?

Black Star se había pasado toda la tarde entrenando, oculto en el bosque que había a las afueras del pueblo. Había ido hasta allí sin permiso, y el joven no tenía ni idea de lo que le podría ocurrir se seguía allí mucho tiempo más. Tsubaki apretó los puños y miró su comida; un cuenco de arroz blanco acompañado con un humilde trozo de pan. Estaba preocupada por el chico, y a causa de esto se le había revuelto el estómago y se había quedado sin hambre. Maka la miró.

-¿Tsubaki, estás bien? Pareces un poco decaída.-dijo, ceñuda.

-Ah...sí, estoy bien no te preocupes.-la joven esbozó una falsa sonrisa- Es sólo que no tengo hambre, nada más.

Maka la miró durante unos minutos, dudosa, pero finalmente asintió. Tsubaki sonrió, se levantó de la mesa y salió de la iglesia. Buscó por todo el poblado, pero no había rastro de Black Star. Realmente, Tsubaki sabía que él entrenaba durante horas y horas, seguidas, pero no podía evitar impacientarse, siempre llegaba un poco antes de la hora de la cena; pero los demás ya estaban cenando. Tragó saliva e intentó convencerse de que no había pasado nada, y se fue a sentar a un banco. Suspiró una y otra vez, y se relajó. Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo carmesí y cerró los ojos. Y así siguió durante mucho tiempo, hasta que anocheció. El cielo había oscurecido -si es que podía hacerlo más-, y el risueño peliazul aún no había regresado. Tsubaki apretó lso dientes y no dudó ni un segundo más, se levantó y echó a correr hacia el bosque. Sabía que si no iba a por él, se iba a arrepentir.

Los árboles se alzaban hasta el cielo, retorcidos, dándole un toque tenebroso al bosque. Las copas de éstos cubrían totalmente el cielo y no lo dejaban ver, lo cual ponía un poco nerviosa a Tsubaki. La hierba del suelo estaba seca y cubierta por un manto marrón de tierra arenosa. Una suave brisa que se filtraba a través de los troncos de los árboles, golpeó suavemente el rostro de la joven. Ella siguió caminando en busca de su compañero, y gritando su nombre, cada vez más desesperada; mientras que la oscuridad del bosque la iba engullendo.

_¿Por qué demonios le sigo?_, se preguntaba Liz, mientras cargaba a su hermana en la espalda. Y, efectivamente, Kid iba andando delante de ella. Suspiró y aceleró el paso, ya que se estaba quedando atrás. Estaban yendo por un camino de tierra sinuoso, cuesta arriba, y realmente a Liz le estaba mucho subir con Patty encima suya. El moreno de vez en cuando le ofrecía su ayuda, pero ella se negaba en redondo; ya que aún no tenía ni idea de en qué bando estaba. Básicamente, sólo le seguía por su miedo a quedarse sola en la capital, junto a su hermana inconsciente. Liz chasqueó la lengua y maldijo por lo bajo a su cobardía.

Pasado un largo rato, la cuesta finalizó, y decidieron parar a descansar sobre unas rocas. Kid se sentó sobre una roca y clavó su espada en la tierra. Suspiró varias veces y se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano. Liz dejó a su hermana con cuidado sobre otra roca, algo más lisa y plana, para que la pudiese tumbar sin complicaciones. La joven se sentó al lado de Patty y no dijo nada, no tenía ninguna intención de iniciar una conversación. Por el rabillo del ojo, miró a Kid y luego bajó lentamente la mirada hasta el hambriento filo de su espada. En la empuñadura tenía el signo de la familia de la realeza de la capital: una calavera plateada, decorada con tres esferas negras. Liz se estremeció sólo con pensar que ese objeto podría rebanar su cuello. Tragó saliva y apartó la vista rápidamente. De pronto, notó un pequeño golpecito en la espalda.

-Hermana...-murmuró una voz risueña, pero cansada-...me duele la cabeza.

Liz giró la cabeza hacia quién hablaba: Patty. Al parecer, había recobrado el sentido no hacía mucho y ahora intentaba levantarse sin marearse demasiado. Patty se incorporó como pudo sobre la dura superficie de la roca y se llevó la mano a la frente Frunció el ceño y, tras un rato de silencio, se quedó mirando a Kid.

-¡Hala! -exclamó, señalándolo- ¿Quién es, hermanita?

Liz se sorprendió de su rápida recuperación. Ceñuda, bajó la mano de su hermana y suspiró. Mientras, Kid las miró arqueando una ceja.

-Soy Death the Kid, pero bueno, ya que estamos, me puedes lamar Kid. Soy el hijo de la reina. -Su voz se quebró al decir ésto último y Liz de dio cuenta.

-Eres el hijo de la reina, pero...me extraña que no estés con ella. -Liz se armó de valor para decir lo siguiente- ¿No...no te gustaría estar junto a ella y a los demonios?

Obtuvo un bufido por respuesta.

-Es obvio...-murmuró finalmente Kid, negando con la cabeza- Mi madre no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Ella solo quiere beneficios y más beneficios...¡Maldita sea! Ojalá mi padre estuviera aquí.

Liz frunció el ceño. Su padre había sido un gran rey. Era un hombre noble y honrado, y hacía lo mejor para su pueblo; todo el mundo le quería y le admiraba. Aquellos eran unos buenos tiempos...Pero, un día, desapareció y no le volvieron a ver por el castillo, por lo que, pasó a reinar únicamente su esposa; fue ahí cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal. La reina simplemente, era avariciosa y ansiaba nada más y nada menos, grandes cantidades de dinero. Por eso hacía cualquier cosa, aunque perjudicara a la capital, con tal de conseguirlo. Y ahora, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que le ofrecían los demonios, llevando a la región al caos. Kid apretó los puños e intentó contener su ira. Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Liz y Kid aprovecharon para reflexionar y ordenar sus pensamientos. Aquel no era el momento para descargar su ira, ni mucho menos, charlar tranquilamente como si nada pasara. La capital estaba solo a unos kilómetros atrás, y no podían quedarse allí parados. Ya habían descansado suficiente, por lo que continuaron el camino.

-Ey, Kid. ¿A dónde nos llevas? -Preguntó Liz, ayudando a su hermana a subir una accidentada cuesta.

-Al pueblo donde se ocultan los rebeldes. -Dijo, simplemente.

Tsubaki llevaba ya un tiempo buscando a Black Star, sin éxito. Solamente estaba consiguiendo perder el tiempo y enfriarse más, a cada minuto que pasaba. Pero aun así, no podía volver sin él, lo sabía bien. La oscuridad la iba sumiendo, más y más, y la joven se estremecía. El silencio reinaba en aquel bosque, y eso le daba escalofríos.

Era muy tarde ya, y no había ni rastro de él. Tsubaki estaba agobiada a causa de eso. Qué diablos, ¡Black Star, no puedes desaparecer así como así!, se dijo. Se detuvo a descansar unos breves minutos: llevaba andando por el bosque casi toda la tarde. Se sentó sobre una piedra cubierta de musgo, verde y resbaladizo, y suspiró una y otra vez, exasperada. Alzó la mirada al cielo y observó como la noche caía sobre el bosque con violencia. El viento comenzó a soplar con suavidad y súbitamente, un rugido no muy lejano desgarró el silencio, seguido de una voz que a Tsubaki le resultó familiar; ¡Black Star! Se levantó, sobresaltada y tragó saliva, estaba totalmente segura de que era su voz. Antes de echar a correr impulsivamente, intentó localizar de dónde provenía la voz y el rugido. Y, guiada por su instinto, echó a correr hacia ese lugar. Lógicamente, los rugidos se iban aclarando y definiendo más, a medida que ella se acercaba, hasta que los sintió justo delante de ella. Cogió aire y mantuvo la respiración. Con cautela, se desplazó sigilo no muy lejos de la criatura que emitía ese ruído. Tsubaki se quedó de piedra al verla: Era un demonio. Enorme y robusto, con unas poderosas alas que salían de su espalda. Su piel, recubierta de escamas, de un color carmesí negruzco y áspera al tacto. Sus garras y sus afilados y desiguales colmillos, daban la terrorífica impresion de que podría desgarrar un cuerpo humano en uno o dos minutos. Su rostro -si es que, realmente se le podía llamar así- era siniestro. Sus fauces eran enormes, con una hilera de amarillentos dientes afilados como agujas. Sus ojos eran dos esferas negras; una mirada agresiva, violenta y, más que nada, hambrienta. Tenía unos orificios nasales muy poco definidos, lo cual lo hacía aún más sombrío. De su cabeza salían dos retorcidos y enormes cuernos negros. En ellos había unas extrañas inscripciones ilegibles, al parecer, escritas en un idioma antiguo. La joven lo observó entra fascinada y aterrada, y otro rugido la sobresaltó, impactándola aun más. Tragó saliva, y notó un nudo en su garganta. Frunció el ceño y buscó a Black Star con la mirada; y allí estaba. Justo enfrente de la criatura, con una expresión seria, pero decidida. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre y tierra. Estaba totalmente magullado. Maldita sea, se dijo Tsubaki, él solo no podría con el demonio, pero tampoco podría ella...Black Star al menos llevaba una katana, pero ella no llevaba absolutamente nada, y sus conocimientos de artes marciales no eran suficiente como para luchar con aquella mole. Frunció el ceño, una vez más, y se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque no tuviera nada, se dijo, tenía que luchar junto a Black Star. No podía hacer otra cosa, no podía ver como moría ante ella, ni en broma dejaría que eso ocurriera. Apretó los puños y, con cautela, salió de su escondite para dejarse ver y luchar hasta el final. La noche sería muy larga...

* * *

_PD: Es muy posible que haya muchísimos fallos, si eso...decídmelo en los reviews, porque ahora es un poquillo tarde y tal y como que no me va a dar tiempo, sorry again ._._

_Blue March~  
_


End file.
